Of Flying Fish and FickleDwarfs
by CupCake-SweetTreats
Summary: What the heck is a Fickle-Dwarf? Has Kurama lost it? Whats with everyone and smelling his hair? Why is there a flying fish in the living room? What the heck is going on here? Read to find out!


I got so bored and I have writers block. Be warned that this story is only for those who have a sense of humor. When I am bored, weird things start to appear.

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-yu hakusho or any of its characters. If I did, yaoi fan-girls would be very happy! I also don't own any of the other characters that happen to pop up.

Warning: You will experience massive pain while reading this story. I will not be held responsible for people who have died of laughter after reading this. Remember, you have been warned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of Flying Fish And Fickle-Dwarfs

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an ordinary day for the boys of Reikai Tentai. Well… ordinarily boring anyhow… Yusuke was staring blankly at a wall. Kurama was staring blankly at a book in his hand, laying on a couch…upside down. His head was touching the floor and his feet were up in the air. Kuwabara was staring dreamily at a picture of Yukina and Hiei was glaring at Kuwabara AND gazing dreamily at Kurama.

"Its fucking boring!" Yusuke yelled, drawing everyone's attention. Hiei glared at him.

"Hn…well do something about it!" Hiei grunted. Yusuke stared at Kurama and grinned darkly. Kurama paled.

"I want nothing to do with your plans of ridding your self of your boredom!" Kurama said quickly. Yusuke pouted.

"But 'Rama! It'd be _so _fun!" Yusuke purred.

"For who?" Kurama asked. Yusuke placed a finger on his chin to ponder it. Kurama sweat-dropped. He flipped off the couch and grunted as he hit the floor. "ow…" He grumbled. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"It'd be fun for me more of course…but I know you'll enjoy it!" Yusuke exclaimed, jumping to his feet. All of a sudden the window near Kuwabara's head broke.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Glass in my skull!!!! MY BRAIN, MY BRAIN!!!!" Kuwabara screamed, running around in a circle. Everyone stared at him.

"What brain?" Hiei asked. Kurama and Yusuke shrugged. They looked at the window and in popped in Jack Sparrows from the Pirates of The Caribbean.

"Which way did the monkey go?!" Jack yelled, grabbing Kurama by his collar. Kurama stared wide-eyed at the taller man.

"Wh-What monkey?" Kurama asked shakily.

"The monkey with the compass!!" Jack shouted.

"What the hell…where'd he come from?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke and Hiei pointed at the window. Kuwabara rubbed his head. He felt something warm and sticky. He pulled his hand away from his head and looked at it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I'm bleeding! MY HEAD! MY BRAIN!!!! MY SKULL!!!" Kuwabara resumed running in a circle. Hiei and Yusuke sweat-dropped.

"G-Guys…? A little…help.." Kurama squeaked. Yusuke and Hiei looked at Kurama. They both burst into laughter. Jack was sniffing his hair.

"Your hair smells very pretty!" Jack cooed. Kurama blushed.

"Hiei! Yusuke! HELP ME!" Kurama cried out. Hiei and Yusuke laughed harder. Just than, the door bell rang. The door was knocked down and…Shriek came walking in.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Yusuke shouted. He started to laugh even harder.

"Did someone start a party without me?" Shriek said with his british accent. "Oh look at that. Is that a flower in your arms?"

"HIEI!!! YUSUKE!!! HELP ME!!!!" Kurama screamed.

"You smell very pretty!" Jack cooed, nuzzling his face into Kurama's hair.

"Can I smell?" Shriek asked. Jack growled and glared at the green thing.

"Its mine!" Jack hissed.

"Its?!!?! I'm not a thing!! YUSUKE!!! HIEI!!! KUWABARA!!! SOMEONE!!!" Kurama screamed. Just than Shiori walked in the door.

":O-oh…oh my…" She gasped, staring wide-eyed at Shriek. She dropped the bags she was carrying.

"You are mines…and you smell very pretty…" Jack cooed. Kurama whined and struggled against Jack.

"My shu-chan, baby!!!" Shirori yelled. Yusuke just laughed even harder. Hiei stopped laughing and stared down at Yusuke.

"Next thing…you know…barney and Dora…will show up!" Yusuke laughed. Kurama paled.

"B-Barney?" Kurama asked. Yusuke stopped laughing. Everything became silent as everyone stared at Kurama.

"You mean to tell me you can fight a huge ass ROCK that MOVES and ATTACKS and TALKS but you're AFRAID of BARNEY?!" Yusuke asked incuriously. Kurama nodded slowly. Yusuke and Hiei burst into laughter. Kurama frowned. "That's just…AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA…that's rich I tell ya!" He continued to laugh, laughing so hard he fell to the ground. Hiei fell down as well. Kurama's frown deepened.

"You guys are mean!" Kurama whined. He sniffled. Jack glared at the two laughing demons on the floor. He looked at Kurama and smiled.

"I-"

"NO!!!! NOT GONNA WORK!!!!!!!" Kurama screamed, pushing Jack so hard, he flew through the window. He popped up in front of the window looking dazed and unbalanced.

"I…am…not okay…" He said, before falling back down. He sat up once more. "I love you, my pretty flower." He fell back down. He got back up and made a hand gesture, than fell back down. He got up again but Kurama threw a shoe at his head. **(1)**

"WOULD YOU JUST STAY DEAD!" Kurama screamed. Suddenly a fish came flying through the window. "What the hell!"

"Shuichi!" Shiori scolded. Kurama grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry mother." Kurama said. "What the…hay?" Shiori nodded approvingly.

"BABY COME BACK TO ME, OH YEAAAAAH!!!!!!" **(2)** The fish sung as he circled Kurama.

"Kurama even has fish going after him!" Yusuke exclaimed, laughing even harder than before. He started coughing.

"Careful, you might cough up a lung." Kurama said dryly as the Fish broke into song again.

"OH BABY BABY, OPPS, YOU THINK I'M IN LOVE! I'M NOT THAT INNOCENT! I'M ONLY 40% OF IT!" **(3)** The fish sung. Kurama growled.

"I hate fish!" Kurama screamed.

"I do but keep the peace!" Shouted Kuwabara.

"What the hell…Shakespear?" Yusuke asked.

"Peace? I hate the word, as I hate hell, all montegues, and thee! Look apon thy death, Ben-kuwa!" Kurama shouted back.

"Dear god!" Yusuke groaned. "I thought I escaped damn Mr. Takashi with that bullshit!" Yusuke glared at the two.

"Draw if you be men!" Kuwabara shouted.

"ITS OKAY TO BE GAY, LETS REJOICE WITH THE BOYS IN THE GAY WAY!!!" **(4)** The fish sung. Everything grew quiet.

"The hell…?" Yusuke asked.

"DONNA TOKI DATTE, TADA HITORI DEM UNMEI WASURETE, IKITE KITA NONI, TOTSUZEN NO HIKARI NO NAKA, ME GA SAMERA, MAYONAKA NI-"

"Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte!" Kurama cut the fish off to start singing. Than everyone joined in.

"Kurayami ni hikari wo ute, Imadoki Yakutsk nante, Fuan ni-" **(5)**

"NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO! NONO, NOOOO! STICK TO THE STUFF YOU KNOOOOW! IF YOU WANNA BE COOL, FOLLOW ONE SIMPLE RULE-" **(6)**

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled, glaring at the flying fish.

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO SHUT ME UP AND-"

OI!!!! Shut the fuck up!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yusuke!" Shiori scolded.

"I'M AN OLD LADY AND I GOT IT LIKE DAT, I GOT IT LIKE DAT, I GOT IT LIKE DAT. I'M AN OLD LADY AND I GOT IT LIKE DAT, SO DON'TCHA BACK SAS MEEE!" **(7) **The fish sung.

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP YOU MOTHER FUCKING ANNOYING GODDAMNED FUCKING ANNOYING FUCKING FLYING FUCKING FISH THAT ANNOYS PEOPLE WITH THEIR ANNOYING SINGING!! FUUUUCKKK!" Shiori screamed.

"Mother!" Kurama gasped in surprise. Shiori looked at her son,

I'm a grown woman. I may say what I want." She humped and walked upstairs. Everyone stared after her.

"Weird woman…but pretty." Shriek said. Kurama squeaked and threw a shoe at him.

"AWAY WITH YOU FICKLE-DWARF!!!!" **(8)** Kurama screamed, throwing shoes around. Yusuke ducked one aimed at his head.

"The hell, 'Rama." Yusuke yelled. "The hell is a Fickle-Dwarf?" Hiei shrugged.

"The fox has lost it." Hiei said. A shoe hit him in his head. He glared at Kurama.

"THE DWARFS HAVE RETURNED FOR REVENGE!!! THEY TOOK OVER HIEI BECAUSE HE'S SO SHORT!!!!" Kuwabara yelled, just to laugh when Kurama started chucking shoes at Hiei.

"WHAT THE HELL, KURAMA!!" Hiei shouted. "First barney, now this!?"

"Look behind you Kurama! Its Barney and he wanted to give you a hug!" Yusuke shouted. Kurama squeaked and jumped out the window.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, BARNEY! YOU OR YOUR ARMY OF FICKLE-DWARFS!!" Kurama screamed as he ran down the street.

"Damn!" Everyone turned at the sudden voice at the stairs. Their eyes widened. There stood barney and a lot of Nome looking people. "Time for plan C, my loyal Fickle-Dwarfs! I will get a hug and kiss good-bye from that boy!" And he vanished.

"What. The. Fuck." Was all everyone said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1) In the movie Epic Quest, The White Bitch sends, I think it was a dwarf or her herself, kills Jack Sparrows. He takes about 6 minutes to actually die. You hae to watch it! XD**

**(2) Some song by Vanessa Hudges, I have no clue what its called. I just remembered some of the lyrics from it.**

**(3) Brittney Spears! XD I loved her once. I wonder what happened. Anyway, this is one of my favorite songs by her. I don't even know why I suddenly remembered the lyrics when I was writing this part. The 40% wasn't apart of the song though.**

**(4) I LOVE THIS SONG!!! XD 'Its Ok 2 B Gay' by 'Tomboy' xD you gotta listen to it! LOL!**

**(5)Hikari by Utada Hikaru. I'm sorry but I don't know the English version by heart xD. There may be some mistakes. I didn't use a lyrics site, I just had my psp listening to it as I typed. LOL.**

**(6) I forgot the name of this song. it's a song from High School Musical 1**

**(7) I just made it up! XD Sing it like you're singing 'The Wheels On The Bus' LOL**

**(8) Spur of the moment people! I don't even know what a Fickle-Dwarf is! LOL**

**And to end everything. I think I actually cleared my writers block. O.o**

**BLOOD RED ROSES is gonna have a new chapter soon. Stay tune for the next story: Silver Necks and Diamond Fingers! xD**


End file.
